Way of the Samurai 4 Events
There are a total of 85 events in Way of the Samurai 4 which either serve one of the three factions, are neutral or are a part of one of the hidden paths. To be able to participate in the faction endings, the player must participate in one of the Day 4 faction events which require participation in at least two of the factions other events and in no event that actively opposes that faction, such as an event which involves killing members of that faction. Some events require certain prerequisites to be met in order to be able to participate in them. These prerequisites include the status of the three buildings, Language School, Hospital or Casino, whether certain other events have been completed or not or the player's standing with the faction involved. Some events can be skipped by sleeping at the Inn, which improves the crime rate, or on a sleeping bag, which diminishes the crime rate. Chart and Table Legend Prajnas Shogunate Foreigners Other Hidden Event Chart List of Events by Day and Time Day 1 to Day 4 Day Time Events 1 Daytime Samurai on Board Amihama Harbor Skirmish After the Storm Encounter with the "Patriots" The Magistrate's Offices Audience with the Littlest Public Servant All Wrapped Up Meeting with the Three Sisters Evening Violent Behavior of the Marine Corps Hikaru Kotobuki's Explorer's Club The Telegraph Night Sneaking into the Magistrate's Office Stop the Opium Smugglers Killing Casual Killing 2 Daytime A Deceptive Price Denying Western Medicine Plan to Shut Down the Hospital OWH (Occupy Western Hospital) Hooray! The Hospital's Grand Opening Evening We Don't Need No Stinkin' Language School! The Lecturer Is a Dead Man The Lecturer Arrives The Language School Opens A Dumpling Tale Night Destroy the Casino Put an End to the Casino's Reconstruction Gaijin & Geisha Rising Sun Hurrying to Rebuild the Casino 3 All Chief Minister Onsen Kinugawa Daytime Washing Blood With Blood The Might of the Demonscales The Little Public Servant & The Big Minister Clash At Midday Evening Kill the Traitor The Chief Minister & The Three Sisters The Ambassador Collapses Night At the Cemetery, In the Night The Truth Planned Raid Break the Snare Preparing for the Battle Tournament A Risky Gamble 4+ Daytime The Chief Minister's Big Move Blades of the Patriots Imperial Sword The Eastern Knight Idle Chatter All Battle Tournament Opens Evening We Are the Champions Night Final Warning Neutral Endings As a Demonscale Boiled Samurai ;Events from Day 4 onwards Prajna Path Time Events All Loss of Nerve Daytime Mutual Rescue All Raiding the Consulate Evening The Samurai Spirit All The Flames of Prajna Fevered Spirits Shogunate Path Time Events All A Dark Will Daytime Chief Minister At War Patriots All Annihilation of the Prajnas The Three Kataneers Evening Black Ship In Hand Night Shigeru Moro, Swordsman Hikaru Kotobuki, Military Man All Road to Ruin A Change of Heart Foreigner Path Time Events All Wasted Wish Daytime Kinugawa's Evil Influence All Twilight On Board Evening The Raid All Setting Off to Foreign Lands Samurai Straight ;Hidden path (follows the event Meeting with the Three Sisters from Day 1) Time Events All A Speedy Arrival Praying for Recovery Ability to Lead The Sting of Hatred Down for the Count Dice of Destiny Strike in the Dark Daytime Pursuit of Knowledge All In Need of Encouragement The Sad Boat Home Rescuing the Count A Day at the Spa Plot to Assassinate the Chief Minister Laura's Determination Night The Fighting Spirit Never Dies Rescuing Laura Day In Pursuit of Kinugawa Black Ship Battle All The Light of Hope The Chief Minister Lived Events